Cat's Got Your Tongue
by midsummerwriter
Summary: Due to the popularity of Cat In The Garden and requests I have composed a second part.DL. No real spoilers, very brief mention of Supermen.


As before here are a list of words that boost the rating to M: Hard, nipple, naked, moan, body, breasts, legs, between, sucked, licked, naked, thrust(s), mouth, tongue, wet and touching. Again, all harmless words until I put them inot sentenses that might make body part tingle.

By the way, I don't own CSI: NY...but don'tcha kinda wish I did? We couldset up apetition...

Thank you to all that reviewed Cat In The Garden. this is for you. And thank you to all that review this. Give me ideas and I might write a third part. (but no promises, look how long it too me to write this? And it isn't even that long. Plus I'm working on a part 2 to 2,1,18,5,6,5(2),20 and i finished that ages ago.)

* * *

Cat's Got Your Tongue.

She called him four nights in a row, the last night during the case with the Super Man, Football star. She knew all bout that boy, his stats, all about football and be damned if it didn't turn Danny on.

He let the marriage thing slip. He figured if he were going to marry her, it would be for more than football knowledge. Then all thoughts about marriage were forgotten and they morphed into memories if late night calls. She pretended there was nothing going on. He didn't know how she could do that. He felt his fingers itch whenever she was in the room.

Danny had to excuse himself a few times because they were too close and he could smell the scent of her shampoo, in the hair that she said she wanted to run all over his naked body. Grrr. He got hard just recalling the recall of sniffing her scent.

The day was drawing to an end and he was trying to forget her smell. He couldn't wait to get home to shower; to smell something else. He went to the locker room and gathered his change of clothes so he could shower right then.

Danny set his glasses next to his clean clothes, hung his towel on the hook just outside the shower stall where he could grab it without having to draw back the shower curtain.

The water was hot and soothing on his body. Ho stood under the spray, his blue eyes closed trying to forget her scent but it only got stronger. He frowned and reached back for his shampoo and two hands pressed against the slick skin of his back.

"What the fu-" he started and stopped turning.

"Shhh, close your eyes." It was Her. She was using that voice again and he knew he couldn't hide what it was doing to his body.

He chuckled and tired to turn around but she pushed hard to keep him facing away.

"No, close your eyes and if you open them, I'm gone." She kept her hand on him until he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay." He said and wanted to open his eyes to see if she really would run away. Especially if she was just as naked as he was. But before he could try he felt something on his face and he realized she was blindfolding him. "I swear ta Gawd, Montana if you're gonna pull back the curt'en an' take pictures…" he said in a low mock threatening tone.

She chuckled low and sultry.

"Who's Montana?" she whispered turning him around. She inhaled, "Looks like I haven't done you justice." She sounded just like she did on the phone only so much better.

This wasn't a phone call.

And her hands were on him. Slick and warm. And her mouth followed, on his neck, clavicle, and each tiny male nipple. She moved down, tongue in his belly button, just like he said on the phone, and still farther down. Her mouth was hotter than the water.

Not trusting his willpower he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. He found her neck and began kissing and licking and was rewarded by a low moan than tickled his tongue. Blindly he moved down her body, his hands skimming over tight nipples and the smooth expanse of belly. One hand went around her to hold her while he sucked her neck and his other hand slid over tight curls and found her much hotter than her mouth.

She panted into the curve of his neck, her hips moving with the rhythm his fingers were setting. He knew she was a vision, with her mouth parted slightly, her sandy brown hair hanging around her face wildly in wet tendrils.

When his fingers were wet with more than water he pulled her body flush against his and pressed them against the shower wall. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he throbbed. Everything he could feel was supple and he loved it. He just wished he could see what he was touching. He pressed his thigh between her legs and started on her neck again.

Her hands were all over him. In his wet hair, holding his mouth to her neck, panting and riding his leg. She arched up and guided his mouth to a nipple and groaned like she had so many times on the phone. He sucked, nibbled and licked until they both couldn't stand it.

He used both hands to lift her up, balancing for a moment then he entered her willing body with just one thrust and she bit his shoulder to keep from calling out.

Danny grunted and thrust in clumsily, her bite putting his body into an over load. Carefully, after regain his composure, he pulled out almost fully then moved forward again. She pushed off the wall to meet him and soon they had a rhythm that only seasoned lovers achieve.

She ran nails over his back, moaned and flexed muscles Danny read about only in Maxim magazines, driving him crazy and closer to his release.

"This is so hot." He mumbled into her neck.

"Mmmmm." She murmured back and he felt her hand slid down between their bodies. While he couldn't see or feel what she was doing he knew she was helping herself along. And Danny was glad because he didn't know how long much longer he could hold back or stand up.

Her breathing deepened and her counter thrusts were becoming erratic. He knew she was close. Her moans were getting louder and he loved it but he didn't want to get caught.

"Oh, Danny." She pleaded quietly. Her nails dug into his back, "I'm coming…" she whispered, as she slammed hard against him, her inner muscles rippling around him. He found her face with one hand and kissed her hard before she could make too much noise.

The kiss was all it took for him. He thrust up over and over. His release was hard and great and he was glad that her mouth muffled his moan or he was sure everyone would have heard him.

His legs trembling he let her down, his hands still on her, caressing the soft flesh of her back. She was breathing hard, just like him. His forehead was pressed to hers. He desperately wanted to see the satisfied look on her sex-flushed face.

"Gawd, Linds' that was so much better than the phone."

She pushed them back so they were under the spray of water.

"Who's Linds?" she asked then kissed him long and deep, searching his mouth with her tongue then disappeared.

He felt a cool breeze and tore off the blindfold. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light then stuck his head out to see if he might catch a glimpse of her but there was no such luck.

Cursing he moved back into the shower and grabbed his shampoo. He finished his shower, dressed and squeezed the water out of the blindfold. He unfolded the fabric and grinned at the cowboy motif on the scarf. It proudly exclaimed Montana in cursive rope.

Boosted he went to his desk to tidy up before heading home. He fiddled with the damp fabric all the way. If this wasn't proof then he'd swab himself and do a DNA test.

He didn't have to.

Danny glanced up as he neared his desk and saw Lindsay at her own desk finishing paperwork. She didn't look up at him as he passed and it gave Danny the chance to give her a long once over.

Lindsay was wearing black dress pants and a fitting tight knit sweater a dusty rose colour that seemed to bring out the highlights in her hair.

Her still wet hair.

She'd brushed her hair so it was mostly dry on top but the bottom, around her neck was clumping together and making dark spots on the neck of her shirt.

Danny moved so he was standing right across form her, his toes touching the front of panel of her desk. He dropped the damp Montana scarf on the desktop, close enough it almost touched the papers and waited until she looked up.

"I was thinking about giving this back." He studied her face. His laser blue eyes locked on her brown ones. "But if you don't mind, I want to keep it." Her eyes didn't hold a flicker of recognition of the scarf.

"Why would I mind?" She asked sounding puzzled. "It's not mine."

He licked his bottom lip, and plucked the scarf off her desk. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you know whose it is?" He asked.

She blinked, and he was sure he saw a hint of amusement in her doe eyes.

"It's yours." She stated mater-of-factly then lowered her head and went back to work.

Danny shook his head again and walked away.

END.


End file.
